


Potion's Class

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Love Potion/Spell, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Potions, Potions Class, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't enjoy his potions class. At all. But this time he actually hates it more than usual. And it's all because of one Draco Malfoy.Oneshot/drabble





	Potion's Class

"Urgh." Harry Potter was in a bad mood. He was just pissed at something. Who knows why exactly. Soon his friends found out though. He glared at the potion in front of him. "Why does everything in here smell like Malfoy's hair gel?"

"You do realize we're bre--" Hermione tried. 

"Never mind that." Ron interrupted. "How do you know what Malfoy's hair gel smells like?" He wiggled his eyebrows. What a good friend. 

"Well when you've bullied a guy for as long as I have, you tend to realize what he smells like." Harry just shrugged. 

"But guys," Hermione tried again. "We're ma--"

"POTTER!" Draco Malfoy, speak of the devil, was storming over to them. "What did you do to make this room smell so disgustingly like you?!"

"ME?!" Harry glared at him. They were this close to starting an actual fight. "I didn't do anything!"

While they were preoccupied, Hermione sighed and muttered to Ron, "I wonder when they'll finally realize what we're actually brewing..."

Ron smirked back. "Not soon enough, that's for sure."

 


End file.
